Acceptance
by pretty peach
Summary: ExT It all comes down to one moment between them; she felt lightheaded, he waited in silence with bated breath. Oneshot.


**Acceptance**

A warm breeze swept Daidouji Tomoyo's long, ebony hair from her face, and she let out a contented sigh. Dusk was settling around them, and their waiter came to light a candle on their table. She, Sakura-chan, Li-kun and Hiiragizawa-san sat around an intimate table on a rather busy patio, a pot of earl grey tea in the middle. It was the perfect evening to enjoy the company of her friends outside.

Listening to Sakura babble on, Tomoyo allowed herself to reflect on the lovely day they had shared. Around eleven, they had taken a drive to the country for a picnic lunch. They also went on a long walk and eventually found themselves at a small café cum used bookstore. Tomoyo had been lucky enough to find an old book on embroidery and bought it for very cheap. Hiiragizawa purchased a trashy romance novel for Nakuru; he claimed she thrived on them.

When they returned to Tomeda, it was only late afternoon so they decided on stopping for dinner. She hadn't been to this particular restaurant before, but Hiiragizawa had suggested it, and Li only shrugged, and it was actually quite good.

She studied her inky-haired friend for a moment without making it too obvious. His hair fell lazily into eyes framed by square, wire glasses. She had seen him a couple times with contacts in, but somehow she preferred his spectacles. Perhaps they were more charming? He was wearing a long button-up shirt, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. The top two buttons were undone, and he leaned his elbows on the table, laughing at something Sakura had said, and in that moment – Tomoyo felt something jolt inside her, and she was strongly, irresistibly _attracted_ to him.

Such a feeling shocked her into choking on her tea. She jerked forward, setting her tea cup down with a sharp clang. Li-kun, who was closest to her, was the first to thump her back with a strong hand and ask, "Tomoyo-san, are you alright?!"

Her body shook and she coughed until her eyes began to tear, but she managed to croak, "I'm alright, thank you. Maybe some more water…"

Sakura offered her a glass quickly, and Hiiragizawa's hand replaced Li's on her back. Instead of thumping, though, the Londoner rubbed her back slowly and asked playfully, "Went down the wrong way?"

His actions, coupled with her recent thoughts, were almost enough to make her choke again. She opted for a slight nod and a smile, and then another gulp of water. Casting her a worried glance, Sakura picked up the conversation. When it was flowing nicely again, Tomoyo focused her attentions on squashing her pang of attraction.

It had happened a few times, in the last year or so; she found herself involuntarily drawn to her English friend. She had been at the airport to greet him as he arrived from London, two years ago. He had left a boy and returned a man; broad shouldered with pale skin and a five o'clock shadow. His return set things in motion - she looked forward to the time they spent together and she wanted to know everything about him. However, she wasn't one to speak of her emotions freely and she consequently kept them bottled.

The others continued to talk, and Tomoyo tried to participate but her mind was determined to wander. The flame in the middle of their table contributed to a romantic atmosphere as the sky began to slowly darken, and she inwardly groaned. She saw Sakura shiver and Li automatically settled his coat over her shoulders.

"Is it too cold for you, Daidouji-san?" Hiiragizawa's deep voice penetrated her thoughts and she turned to look at him. His eyes were very blue; was she staring? Remembering his question, she shook her head. "We can go inside if you wish."

"I'm fine, Hiiragizawa-san," she replied, finally finding her tongue. "Thank you."

He smiled at her, just as their water brought a mug of something to their table. He set it down in front of Tomoyo, adding with a smile, "Hot chocolate - compliments of the gentleman behind you."

Sakura squealed and clapped her hands together, and Tomoyo turned to get a look at her admirer. She saw a rather good looking man sitting with a handful of friends, and just as she was about to turn around, he winked at her. She gasped in surprise and turned around quickly.

"Tomoyo-chan! That is so romantic!" Sakura exclaimed, leaning forward in her seat. "He's cute too! Go over and say something!"

She was certain she was blushing and with a hint of exasperation told the waiter, "I'm sorry, but I can't accept this."

"What?" Sakura asked with disbelief. "Why not?!"

The waiter shrugged and explained before leaving, "He already paid for it."

Tomoyo was silent as she stared at the drink in front of her, but the others chattered around her. Li added his opinion, "I don't know why you look so stunned, Tomoyo-san. You beat men off with a stick on a daily basis. Why not pick one and put the others out of their misery?"

"He's right," Sakura agreed. "They always look so hopeful; isn't there at least one you could try dating?"

Tomoyo shook her head and tried to change the subject, "What am I going to do with this drink?"

The conversation turned to safer topics, and Tomoyo took a few sips of her hot chocolate. It didn't feel right to her, though, so she gave it to Li who downed the rest. The man who purchased it for her left when it was clear she wasn't interested. She smiled as he passed her, and he returned her smile with a shrug.

"Can't blame him for trying," Hiiragizawa said pleasantly, and then was oddly quiet. Tomoyo wondered if he could tell she was embarrassed; she usually prided herself on keeping her emotions private.

When dusk had come and gone and night was just arriving, Tomoyo pulled a few notes from her purse and set them on the table. Slinging her purse over her arm, she explained to the others, "It's getting late, and I'm quite tired all of a sudden."

Sakura protested, "But Tomoyo-chan, we still have half a pot of tea to finish!"

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan," was her reply as she pulled her trench coat more firmly around her body. "It's getting chilly and I'm looking forward to a bath and then bed."

"I should get going, too," Hiiragizawa said, standing up suddenly. "I've left Nakuru and Spinel alone for far too long. I'll drive you, Daidouji-san."

The drive home was too short, as far as Tomoyo was concerned, and filled with small talk. Yes, the day was lovely. Yes, Nakuru would love her trashy paperback. Yes, they'd have to do it again some time. She couldn't seem to take her eyes off him, and so she tried to make her glances as subtle as possible. She withheld a sigh as he pulled up to her condo.

"Thank you for driving me home, Hiiragizawa-san," she said politely, unbuckling her seatbelt. "It was very kind of you."

He casually walked her to her door, hands in his pockets and almost sauntering. Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest; Tomoyo hoped she looked more composed than she felt.

"Again," she said brokenly, as she rummaged for her keys, "It was very kind of you to drive me, Hiiragizawa-san."

"Eriol," he corrected shortly.

"Pardon?" She dropped her keys; they fell to the ground with a clang that seemed deafening. Her mouth craved to say his name aloud and she couldn't resist testing it on her tongue, "Eriol?"

"We've been acquaintances long enough, Tomoyo," he said seriously with only a hint of a smile. He made her name sound delicious and advanced on her, shrinking the distance between them. He was very close and very tall, and he smelled divine – her senses went into overdrive.

"I think we need to talk," he said softly, his words meant only for her. He reached out to touch her shoulders, but withdrew at the last moment. "I can't…stop thinking about you. I don't know how you feel, but if the way you were staring at me during dinner tonight is any indication…I just want to know. It's driving me insane _not_ knowing."

Tomoyo let his words fully register before responding in horror, "I was not _staring_ at you during dinner."

"More often that not, I would say," Eriol replied with a grin. "And let's not forget the drive home. What I'm blatantly saying, Tomoyo, is – you could love me, if only you'd let yourself.

Such a confession left her in silence, feeling lightheaded with her mind racing. Eriol hardly dared to breathe, until, in one uncharacteristic move, Tomoyo slid her hands up his chest to rest on broad shoulders. Shivering at the feel of his body beneath her fingertips, she gave him a slow, timid smile, and that was all the encouragement he needed.

* * *

I don't own it. This one is for those of you who have recently reviewed my other stories...specifically, Annonymous Amethyst and Kuromii-hime. Both of you left such nice reviews that I felt inspired! Might as well review, everyone!


End file.
